The present invention represents a further development of the copying machine according to Swedish Patent 8601870-2. Individually shaped articles of different types can be produced using this machine. The machine is particularly advantageous for the production of, for example, insertion articles for artificial construction of teeth, human joints, and the like. The machine is also suitable, in an intermediate stage in the production of tooth crowns or other cap-shaped articles, for producing tools in the form of electrodes, press tools, and the like with the desired contour for the finished product or machined article.
In the production it may be of interest to produce articles, tools and the like with high precision and in a technically simple manner. In conjunction with the production of, for example, ceramic tooth crowns, it is necessary to produce a tool, for example press tool, for the ceramic material. It is desirable for the tool to be made with an outer contour which is enlarged in relation to the outer contour of the used model. There are cases in which it is desirable for the enlargement to be effected as far as possible linearly. This requirement is due to the fact that the ceramic material applied to the tool is to be subjected to hard sintering which causes a linear shrinking of the ceramic cap produced with the press tool. An absolute precondition for a good final result is that the linear enlargement/alteration must be carried out with great precision, for example 5.times.10.sup.-6 m. It is thus important that each length and radius of the model can be enlarged by a desired percentage with great precision. There are also cases in which the alteration/enlargement is required in only one direction of the axial and radial directions.